One of them
by llcyyxx
Summary: Tirru had done it out of fear. But when Thranduil meets the dragon that injured him, he is unaware of who she is. A vision from the mirror of Lórien causes him to go and find out what the mystery woman knows. And he is determined to know who she is and how she knew these things. But Tirru is determined to keep her secrets guarded. Thranduil/OC eventual.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Tirru. I live on a farm on the northern borders of LóthLórien, where I hide among men. They don't mind me, only ever coming to buy my medicine and extra produce.

I am a dragon.

I am an immortal being that looks like one of men. I don't use my true form any longer, as it is too dangerous to do so now. It is ironic that I look mortal though, as it would be easier to blend in with elves if I looked like them.

A war just happened, and I took part. I did accidentally burn the entire side of an elf when he tried to attack me out of fear. He probably thought I was on the side of evil. I barely got away from that battle. Barely.

Today I am going to the market to buy material. It's a few miles north from here, so I will be taking my doe. Her name is Tekhra and she is an elk. She is as immortal as me because she was one of the original animals, just like me. I tie my bangs with blue bands to match my dress and make sure the rest of my hair, which is short, isn't sticking out. My fringe hides my eyes if necessary, but I can open up to people if I choose to. But I rarely do. Putting on my silver cloak, I leave the hood down and mount Tekhra, riding at a steady canter north to Desgade.

After half an hour, I arrive at the town. It is market day and relatively busy. Going to the material stall, I pick a few materials and an extra spool of thread. After this, I sit in the center of town and eat my lunch, allowing Tekhra to drink from a trough and eat some of the carrots I give her.

When I have finished, I go to look at the food, to see if I can buy anything I do not already grow. Settling for some tomatoes from Gondor, I set to go home. And that's when I bumped into something tall.

"My lady are you all right?" The voice is soft and concerned at first sound, but I can hear the forced kindness in it. It seems familiar.

"I'm fine, I was just startled." I look up, to see the man, but he isn't a man. He's an elf. And not just any elf. It's the one that attacked me. I can tell from the large burn down the right side of his face. But I stay calm. "Good day my lord." My voice is suddenly fierce and emotionless, and I find myself glaring at him. So I put the bag of tomatoes onto Tekhra's saddle and mount her, still glaring at him for not thinking to see what side I was fighting on before attacking. "I hope your judgement in battle is not as terrible as it was when I saw you on the battlefield last." With this, I start moving quickly, not wanting to find out why they were in town, or what the reaction was. I just wanted to get away.

I gallop home this time, for fear that they pursue me. Getting back home, I immediately throw myself into work. Cooking a stew, ploughing the fields and re-enforcing the gates, not wanting to think about the event that happened five years ago. When I finally finish all of my jobs, I have barely broken a sweat and I burst into tears after eating my dinner, the grief too terrible for me to bear. I fall asleep at the table, not able to bring myself to bed.

.:*:.

Waking up on a table is never a nice feeling. Never. Picking my head up and untying my bangs, I splash my face with water and wake myself up, going to bathe before starting work.

Putting on my green dress, I get to work, taking the sheep out and sowing seeds, trying my best not to think about yesterday's grief. About midday I see a group of three riders approach my farm. One is the elf. Great.

As they come through the gate, I come out of the barn where I was cleaning out and put down my tools by the door. "What is your reason for coming here?" I ask a little harshly.

The elf steps forwards, "We are on our way to Lórien. We heard tales of a woman who could heal dragon fire burns, so we came because we were interested to see if the rumors were true. I now would like to ask what you were doing on a battlefield, at your age."

I glare at him. "I can indeed heal dragon wounds, but I would first have to find the dragon who did that to your face and side. As for your second question, I cannot answer. Can you describe the dragon to me?"

He nodded. "Silver-grey, spiked. Not like any other I had ever seen, yet it was beautiful. Do you know that dragon?"

I go into my home and grab a salve for my burns. I pass it to him, "It will not heal the burn fully, but it will reconstruct your face. There will be a mark, but it is the best anyone can do for you."

"How much is it?"

"1 gold."

He takes out a golden coin and passes it to me, I pocket it. "I hope your journey is worthwhile. Good day my lord." I take up my tools and go back to work in the barn, listening to them leave and feeling tears come down my face again. I really need to get my emotions under control. Finishing up for the day, I eat some stew from yesterday and go to bed, hoping he never comes back.

.:*:.

In Lórien...

Thranduil had just arrived for political debate. Sitting in a council room for a long time with Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. And a few others, but he really didn't want to do this. But it was a responsibility as king to have one of these 'discussions' every on in a while.

He had been summoned to the glade with Galadriel, where she stood with her mirror. "King Thranduil. I have called for you to look upon my mirror. It may shed some light upon events." This puzzled him. What events were confusing? There was the woman in Desgade who said something about his judgement in battle, but that was nothing important. Was it?

He stepped towards the mirror, feeling the vision take his conscious.

_He could see the battlefield, but it was from above. He was flying and had a body of that same silver that the dragon had. He felt himself drop fire upon the orc encampments. But that dragon was on their side wasn't it?_

_And then he saw himself on the battlefield, next to his father. Arrows began to shoot past him, fear and confusion taking him. Why were they attacking?_ "Please don't attack! I'm on your side!"_ It was a strange language, but he understood what it meant. And then he saw the fire come from his mouth towards his own body and the vision went blank._

What did this mean? Did he attack a dragon on their side? But they were all on the other side! He was confused. How did that woman know he attacked a dragon on the wrong side? He had not seen her there, so how could she have even known about the dragon? She looked so young! This was a mystery he was going to solve.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke early this morning. It had been a month since I saw the elf. And I was dreading if he returned. I was just taking the sheep out to graze when I saw them. This could not be good. Going to meet them with a dagger in my sleeve, I headed down to the house, tacking up Tekhra as quickly as possible, bringing her out and putting a cloak on, as if I was going out.

"What can I do for you elves?" I asked nonchalantly, hoping they wouldn't notice I was avoiding them by running away. "I'm going out so make it quick." I had everything I owned it that bag. Trying not to make it sound rushed.

"We were hoping if you could answer some questions Lady..."

"Tirru. And this is Tekhra."

He eyed me strangely, "I am King Thranduil of Greenwood the Great. If you are going out, we could talk and ride."

He was a king. I could completely ignore him because it would then mess with his psyche and it would be funny. So I rolled my eyes and scoffed as I mounted Tekhra, kicking her into canter and then gallop as I ran off north, to the high pass. I did not once look behind me. But I could hear them pursuing me, but I knew it wasn't about the salve, as it had obviously worked on him. I work miracles.

It had been 3 hours and they were still chasing me. Why would they not give up? I steered into the forest the moment it came into sight, jumping over low branches and dodging their line of sight. I managed to get lost though. And that's when they surrounded me.

"Why did you run? You are of men. We would not have harmed you or taken you prisoner had you answered our questions."

"Because had I answered truthfully, you would have killed me on the spot. I would know. I watched my mother die just the same way because she told the truth and that was over 1000 years ago. I will not talk." I crossed my arms over my chest, watching for a reaction.

He looked confused. "1000 years ago? But you are of the race of men! I don't know how they age, but I know they don't live that long!"

"Of men? I am far from men. I am so far from men. I am of another race. I will not talk." I stared him in the eye, hoping to break his icy gaze. But he did not break.

"We will have to take you until you will then." He motioned for the two riding with him to take me, which they did easily, taking my dagger with a dragon-scale hilt from my sleeve and tying my hands. I was then tied to the reins of Tekhra and her bound to Thranduil's horse. We walked in silence as he lead the ride, keeping an eye on my sulking form.

When we reached a gate, I kept silent as elves eyed me, a prisoner upon an elk. I must have looked very strange, as my clothes weren't even in the style of men, but the dragon tribes.

I was passed to guards, who took me to a small room, where I sat on the bed, glaring at the wardrobe full of elven dresses. They were going to call me for dinner and I wouldn't want to get ready, because I would be questioned. And I would then refuse to answer those questions, because they would reveal my secret. I liked having my secret. It was mine and Smaug's, because he was the only other dragon I know left alive anymore. He was my brother. He is arrogant and greedy, but I still love him.

A small elf walked in, curtsying, "Lady Tirru, I have come to prepare you. Please follow me to bathe." I could do that, but I wouldn't go to dinner.

I got in, scrubbing myself clean in under five minutes. I am amazing at that. I got out and dried myself off, smoothing my hair down and brushing it out. I came out to see the elf was gone, obviously thinking I would take longer. So I sat and did my hair, tying small beads into my bangs, leaving my shorter hair loose as I made sure my fringe covered my face. My bangs come down to my waist, while the rest of my hair comes just to my shoulders when it's straight. It's a traditional dragon cut and I tie it accordingly. It is at this point that the elf comes into the room, surprised that I have done my hair already.

"Well at least you know what do do with it. I have no idea how you can keep it at such an awkward cut." She moves to the wardrobe, opening it and taking out an exquisite blue dress. It is too dark for my liking.

"I keep it this way because I like it like this. It is traditional in the tribe I grew up in. And I would like to pick the dress. That one is too dark." I move to the wardrobe, picking out a dress that reminds me of my dragon scales, silver with crimson lining, reminding me of the way sparks fly from my scales in the wind, so beautiful. It is a shoulderless cut, the sleeves flowing as long as the skirt, but slit at the elbow, giving me room to move.

"The King sketched the dragon that made it's mark, and then a seamstress made the dress from his sketches because she saw inspiration in it. It suits you very well Lady Tirru. What tribe did you come from?"

Wait. This dress is based on me? I am flattered. "I don't talk about it. I'm one of two left as far as I know." I twirl in the mirror, taking in my appearance. I look every bit the dragon I was born, from my silver-blonde hair to my fierce eyes, the dress imitating my scales.

It is then I realize I will have to go to dinner. Dammit. So I follow the elf to the dining hall, my eidetic memory helping me to remember how to get back to my room. I enter the hall, my feet pattering on the wooden floor as I refused shoes. I sit down in the allocated seat next to the King, eyeing the foods on the table in front of me. Taking a small roll of bread and eating it slowly, the King broke the silence that had struck when I entered the room.

"You look beautiful Lady Tirru. I am interested to speak to you about your race, but not right now, as I do not think you would like the information to come to the ears of the servants."

I nod robotically, trying not to look into his eyes. The meal is spent in silence, myself nibbling on the plainest foods I can find, as I cannot stomach the richer foods. When the night ends, I am escorted back to my room, even though I know the way anyway. I accidentally caught his gaze once or twice, but it only lasted a few seconds. I feel timid in his presence, as he is so powerful, and yet I could overpower him in seconds if I so chose to.

I think over the events of today while sleeping in the soft bed, wanting to escape from this place as I know it could be my downfall. But somehow, I feel that is not the case.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke the next morning and got ready, the morning light only a faint haze in the distance. Bathing, I traced the scar on my leg. He had put it there. It had been deep at some point, but was now a white line that stretches from my upper thigh to my ankle. This is the only physical reminder of my battle that day. Of course the mental scars go seriously deep, but this is the only thing that Thranduil can connect to that day, so it is a danger to my well-being.

Dressing myself in my own tunic and dress, I pull on my boots and tighten the straps so they won't fall off. Heading out of the door, I am stopped immediately.

"You must wait for an escort. Stay in your room."

I scowl at the guard out side my room and begin to clean everything I can possibly clean. And then I draw. I draw myself in my true form and my family. I then draw my favorite clearing in the forests the tribe stayed in. A knock on the door brings me out of my boredom trance and I see an Ellon come in, obviously a messenger.

"You are requested in the King's study once you are ready."

"I'm ready now."

He looked a little startled. He obviously did not anticipate that I was an early riser. "Well then follow me."

I jumped up from where I was sitting and almost run up to stand next to him. He is a little taller than me, dark blonde hair and hazel eyes. He flinches a little at my fast movement, obviously scared of me. Why could that be? Really why? I follow him out of the door and practically skip down the hallways, taking in everything I see so I can set markers for myself just in case I actually get lost. But then when would that ever happen? I could get drunk, or not look where I'm going. Shrugging it off, I find that we have arrived at the study. The Ellon knocks on the door, entering quickly and speaking in elvish. He comes back out and looks at me for a moment.

"You may enter."

"Thank you!" I open the door and go inside, seeing Thranduil at a desk, covered in parchment as well as an ink pot and quill to one side. I sit down at the allocated seat and stare at him, hoping to make him uncomfortable. "You called?"

"I did. I did not expect for you to be here this quickly though."

"I've been ready for about two hours now. I got bored. Tried to leave. They were very insistent that I stayed in my room. Care to explain?" I lean my elbows on the desk and intertwine my hands, resting my chin on them.

He keeps a stern and emotionless face, staring me back, obviously trying and failing to make me uncomfortable. "I shall make sure that an escort is on hand at dawn then. I cannot keep my guests so uncomfortable."

I scoff at this. Guest? He took me prisoner and now he is about to interrogate me! "So, you take all of your guests as prisoner and not allow them to leave their rooms?"

"I am taking precautions to make sure you do not escape. I want information from you. As does the lady of Lórien. What are you?"

Of course. He is being nice to get answers out of me. "Not of men. Not of dwarves, elves nor hobbits. I am one of the original races to roam Arda. Before even the elves came to Arda, my people were here. Same for Tekhra. She is of the first generation of the elks that reside in these forests. I remember when the Maiar first came here. So many of my people fell to Melkor's darkness. I was one of the few that did not." I did not realize that I was crying until he wiped a tear from my face. I flinched from his touched and quickly wiped my face with my sleeve.

"That does not answer my question. But still, tell me of your people." His face was still guarded, a sympathetic expression covered it. It looked every bit fake.

"We only had one celebration, which was the festival of fire. We danced until morning and walked among the fire that lit up the sky. Aurora Borealis. I seem to remember the music that rang through the forest we lived in. There was a song that we all sang at midnight, when the fire fist came. Then the celebrations started and we all became drunk at some point in the morning." My voice wavered slightly, but I kept strong, as I knew that if I started crying I would tell everything.

"Sing it to me."

I look at him surprised. He gives a fake encouraging smile, but I need to keep myself from crying, so I need to keep myself busy.

In the fire that we breath.  
>And the people that we see.<br>You have another half.

In your true form you may find.  
>That they walk in the fire just as you.<p>

Aurora Borealis.  
>The fire in the sky.<p>

Aurora Borealis.  
>In the hope that may find.<br>Our other half.

I finish, about to burst into tears, but I stay strong. But I can't hold it in any longer. So I run from the room, tears streaming down my face in grief for the people no longer alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Must cut it short as;<strong>

**A: Have school tomorrow.**

**B: Have just been told to go to bed.**

**C: If I make it any longer I will have to spend another half an hour on the next section of the story.**

**D: It's 9 o'clock**

**Goodnight!**


	4. Chapter 4

I sat on a bench who knows where trying to calm myself down as fast as possible. I managed to finally stop the tears, only then noticing that I was in a garden. This is obviously where my Féa lead me. To a place of nature. Not caves or a river, but to where the flowers grew and the trees towered. Spring was my favorite season. All the new life and the fresh rain. I guess I'm not your average dragon. Those who fell went to greed and destruction. I just stayed like before the elves came and we were free and happy.

I froze as I sensed another in the garden. It was Thranduil.

"What do you want?" My voice was soft and nonthreatening, even though I tried to sound it.

He moved towards the marble bench I was sitting on and sat next to me. "I was coming to see if you were alright. I can see that speaking about your people brings great stress to you. I will wait until you are ready to tell me more."

I looked up and saw a real smile on his face. A real sympathetic smile. I guess he wasn't that fake after all. "When can I go home?"

"When you have answered my question."

"Oh. Well I can tell you more about my race, but I will never reveal the true secrets to anyone. Not even those I trust." I wiped away a tear that was on my cheek, accidentally catching his arm with my elbow as I did so. "Sorry." I murmur, but he does not react to me. He is just staring at me, but lost in memory.

.:*:.

(Tirru does not see/know about this)

_"Tell me a tale Ada!" The little elfling was tucked into bed, looking expectantly up at Oropher, his Ada._

_"Very well then Ion, but then you must promise to go to sleep!" He replied, a mischievous look in his eyes._

_The elfling nodded enthusiastically, motioning for his Ada to begin._

_"Legend tells of a great race. One that flew in fire and walked among forests. The dragons. They hid in plain sight and fought against the evil. They were the true race of Arda and were a truly great people. Their Féa was brighter than even an elf's. They could sense your coming before they could see or hear you. They were even fairer than the Valar, but they could easily succumb to darkness. The story I tell you tonight is of their Queen, Tiquen. She had the most beautiful dragon scales that were a silver blue like the sky._

_She was hunting one day and saw an injured elf. His eyes were as green as the surrounding forest and his hair as gold as the Valar's halls. She fell in love with him immediately, but knew that it could not be, as she was of dragons and he was an elf. She picked him up and flew him to the nearest settlement. This was a time when Valinor was traveled between freely, so this took place in Valinor. She left him to elvish healers and flew off to her home in the mountains._

_The elf searched for his savior, and after long years he found her. He had fallen in love with the dragon over the years as he thought about it. they went to the Valar and they granted them a child. But on one condition. The child could not remain in Valinor. So Tiquen took the child to Arda, where the half elven dragon began a race. All of which had beautiful silver or golden hair._

_After at least 2,000 years, the elves finally came to Valinor. The elf, who's name was Tiren, among them. But he never found one of his descendants. And it is said that he still wanders Arda in search of one of them, in the hope they would lead them to Tiquen, his beloved."_

_The elfling was falling asleep, but he heard the end of the story. "Thank you Ada." He murmured, falling asleep in that instant._

.:*:.

I looked up at him, lost in memory, wondering what he could be thinking about. I guess elves have memory lapses too. When you just stand there and stare into space at nothing.

He suddenly blinked and looked around, then focusing his attention on me. "Forgive if I was staring at you. I was simply reliving a memory."

I shrugged. "I do it as well. Sometimes the best way to remember things is to relive them. Even if it's in your mind."

He smiled back and I felt a strange feeling in my chest. I smiled meekly and looked away, trying to think about anything other than him.

"Your hair is a beautiful silver. It is almost blue, like the sky. Your eyes are strange too. They are a shade that is of the deepest ocean, and yet they can be greener than the forest at times. It is as if you are indecisive of your emotions, as if you cannot decide on what to be."

"I do not think that I am strange in my appearances. My mother had blue eyes, while my father was said to have the greenest eyes there ever was. I get my hair from my mother, but I am simple compared to them. They shone in their appearances. Outshone me by far. The same goes for my sister, with golden hair like my father was said to have. We were twins, but when she went into battle she fell alongside most of her family and her beloved. Her name was Tellas."

He was looking at me strangely and I looked away the moment I met his gaze. It was so full of emotion. Then he brought his hand to my cheek and his lips to mine.

* * *

><p><strong>You guys are not going to believe me, but this is far from the falling in love part. *Evil smile*<strong>

**So, review and criticize because I need to know what you think of it other than 'this is awesome'. I also need ideas for the story line. So review on what you think!**

**Llcyyxx :)**


	5. Chapter 5

This was the point when I slapped him around the face. And ran. I kept my emotions in check this time, but I was so angry, excited, upset and confused all at the same time. I knew that my parents fell in love on first seeing each other, as well as my sister, but the fact that I had fallen in love and not known about it, but had only found that I had been noticed after he kissed/invaded my personal space, was confusing for me. Maybe it was because I had suppressed my true form for too long. My sister knew exactly who her Féa half was the moment she saw him. He was a large black dragon, whose name escapes me, but I know that they knew the moment they made eye contact. Why did love have to be so confusing? I needed to take my true form again, but where I could go would be hard.

Almost flying through the corridors, I went to the nearest and highest open space there was. A watch tower in the center of the palace was the perfect place to transform from. Climbing the steps was easy. No guards were on the stairs, so I didn't have to dodge out of the way of anyone.

I could hear him coming after me, but I was naturally too quick for him. My true form was submerging after years of keeping it suppressed in my Féa. My skin started to become silver grey, slowly becoming thicker. My back ached, yearning to be free as my wings sprouted. Fire was lit in my chest, smoke slowly rising from my mouth and nose. I was keeping it as suppressed as I possibly could until I was at the top.

I looked over the edge, climbing onto the top of the tower's wall. I looked behind me to see him looking at me in rage, loss and hurt. But that was his eyes. His face was an expression of awe, at the changes my body was going through as I submerged. To accommodate the transformation, I jumped from the wall I was stood on, allowing all walls to drop. I felt my wings sprout and myself soar upwards, sparks in my soul escaping into fireworks as I flew away.

I saw Tekhra running through the forest, obviously grazing at this point. I roared in the euphoria of flying, sparks flying. I twirled and dived, soaring upwards before noticing that I was being followed.

A party of elves with torches, Thranduil not among them, were on horseback, shouting to shoot me. So I sped away as fast as possible, hoping not to be followed by their hatred.

Imladris was a safe place. Right? As long as they did not know who I was, I could be safe. And it was further than Lórien. But Lindon was even further. I had access to Valinor, should I ever need it. The grey havens were a perfect place to go. So I flew for three days straight. It was 21 days ride anyway, even at the fastest pace. I would be even safer here. The gulls could call, but I would not answer until the time was right. Not unless I had to flee Arda.

Landing in a field, I went back to the form of a woman, the grass looking so ever soft as I...

.:*:.

The moment he saw her, he had felt something in his chest, something indescribable. So he allowed his emotions to take the lead when he sat next to her. If he had known that would set off such a chain reaction of events, he would not have done so. She was a half dragon. Not only that, but she had scarred him for life with no return and now she was gone. Even if both times it was out of fear, she was truly untrustworthy. She was one of them.

* * *

><p>Did anyone see that coming? If I ever saw any type of royalty, I wouldn't bow, curtsy or formally greet them. I would just go, "S'up." End of conversation. Do I deserve to be British? I think I do because we don't really care about the royal family. Fun fact! We don't actually care about their lives. Smiles and virtual cookies for all.<p>

Review and criticize me. I mean it. Not hating, but criticism would be nice. Thank you to all my followers, all six of you. And my three reviewers. Extra cookies for you!

Llcyyxx


End file.
